Secrecy
by FriendLey
Summary: Pepper doesn't want her relationship with Tony to be kept secret, but he does. When he finally agrees to let the world know, his enemies are rejoicing. They have found his weakness. Post IM2 movie. PepperOny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is new for me, writing an Iron Man fic, so be understanding. PepperOny all the way. And I don't read the comics so; I might get a few things wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

It's been a week since the 'Iron Man: Government Version' incident and up until now, clean up was still being done, the incident was still all over the news, the press was still trying to get the real story out of Tony Stark and the government, but with Pepper Potts all seems fine. For the first time she wasn't answering the phone all day and reminding her boss of appointments but she was actually laying in bed, 11: 58 in the morning, calm and relaxed. She could only imagine what Natalie Rushman could be doing right now.

She was used to having to sleepover in Tony's mansion, so why was now any different?

"Good morning, sweetheart." Tony said, walking in the room and giving Pepper a kiss on the lips.

Oh, that's right. She's Tony Stark's girlfriend. Not Flavor-of-the-Week-Girlfriend, he was completely clear about that…But _sweetheart_? He's clearly up to something…or he wants something.

She sat up, eyeing the man curiously, but said nothing. She mostly got what she wanted just by staying silent. She knew too much silence would make Tony uneven.

He sighed, defeated. "You caught on." It wasn't a question.

Pepper smirked and got out of bed, not minding the fact that she was completely nude due to last night's events. "Of course, I have." She went inside his bathroom with him following her like a dog. "I'm _that_ good." She added, putting on a robe.

Tony shook his head. "Leave the robe off. I like you naked."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You like every woman you see naked, _sweetheart._"

"True, but I've changed." He said, pouting his lips.

Pepper smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "I was thinking we could eat out for lunch today. Don't give me that face! Tony, you've got to get out some time! Think of Natalie and what she's going through right now!"

He _was_ thinking about Natalie. The woman was a S.H.I .E.L.D. agent. If she can handle a bunch of guards, she can handle a swarm of presses. Besides, better an uptight Natalie, than an uptight Pepper. But that wouldn't make a difference. For Tony, Pepper grew up and lived a big percentage of her life being uptight.

Before he could think, he heard himself say, "You're right. It's time to let everything out." He can't believe he's actually giving in. Damn her and her peppery-ness. "You know what we could always order in. The press wouldn't mind waiting. Neither would Natalie. In fact, I think Rhodes has got it all covered. He was with me so everything I did, he experienced as well. Hey! Where're you going? Did you change your mind?" He cried, running after Pepper who had already given up listening to him.

"You're going Tony Stark and that's final!" She cried back,

"But mom!" Tony sighed; almost sure Pepper was giving him an eye roll. It was like she was his PA all over again. Maybe he should force her to take her job back again instead of offering it to her just to make her refuse. It's clear she loved ruling his life and telling him what to do. He always thought he'd be the one barking out orders to his assistants, not the other way around.

There was a reason why he didn't like going out. He was all for the press and everything. He was Tony Stark, the press will always be there in his life, but with him being Iron Man, he's not sure Pepper might always be there in _his_ life. Going out for lunch is like going out with a huge billboard saying 'Tony Stark loves Pepper Potts' and all his enemies out there (if he _did _have enemies, he was certain he did) will just love an excuse to ruin his life by coming close to her and there was no way that that is going to happen. He's already been waking up in the middle of the night with dreams of What If Pepper Potts Died during that incident. There is just no way he'd let the world know. It was for her safety, anyway.

* * *

"I have a question, sir." The AI, Jarvis (Just A Really Very Intelligent System) asked as Tony got dressed with Natalie's helping hand.

"I don't remember programming you to ask questions but fire away, my friend." He replied as he picked a blue tie amongst the other ties Natalie was holding up.

"Why is it, sir, that you let Ms. Rushman dress you when you choose your clothes yourself?"

Natalie snorted; she just loved how the AI could somehow act like its owner.

"Easy, if Natalie helps me get dressed it take up more time which makes me fashionably late and by being late, it pisses the hell out of Pepper Potts." He pointed to his favorite watch and waited for the AI's reply.

"Well, I have to say, sir, that pissing Pepper Potts, as you say, is working."

Tony looked up, "What's she doing?"

Natalie couldn't help but grin.

"She is currently in the kitchen inhaling the candy jar, sir. I believe her blood pressure is rising quite rapidly."

Tony shook his head, sympathetically. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You would think due to her nickname she'd be inhaling pepper instead of sweets. Thank you, Jarvis. We'd better go. Natalie, you know what to do."

Natalie nodded and handed Tony his coat, before exiting his bedroom after him.

* * *

To be honest, Pepper wasn't sure why Natalie and Happy were even with them at the restaurant. The minute they got out of the car, heads were turned to their direction and how many more minutes after, the press was outside. Happy was Tony's bodyguard/driver and Natalie, his PA. Pepper knew wherever Tony went his PA and bodyguard went with him. That was her job before. Without the PA, Tony wouldn't know who was whom and…well, Happy would be safer waiting inside the car. Tony can be his own bodyguard if he wanted to.

The lunch was slow and silent, except for the casual sound of clicking cameras and flashing lights, and the normal conversational chatter. But something was off with Tony. She had worked with him long enough to know something was wrong.

She stuck to her food, eyeing him the way she usually does, not saying anything.

Tony uncomfortably shifted his position and took a sip of wine.

Pepper gave up with the silence. It was clear it wasn't going to work this time. "You're off."

"Well, technically no human being has an Off and On switch. But yeah, without my Arc reactor, I'm off. But right now, seeing as I'm breathing and talking and eating, I'm On."

"You know what I mean. I've experienced sitting at the next table watching you show off your manly-ness on your latest date, but with me, you are extremely well behaved. Out with it."

"There's nothing to let out."

"Yes, there is. You're being silent. Tony Stark is not silent. You don't do silence. If there's one thing your good at, it's verbal PDA and I don't hear anything from you."

"You want me to show you off? You want to do PDA? Oh, that turns me on, you know. I didn't know you were in to that." He grinned in menacing but teasing way.

"No, I meant that…it's just that I have a feeling you don't want to be seen with me. Are you making people believe you're single? Is that it? You're ashamed of what they'll say? You're afraid you won't be in the next Playboy magazine? 'Cause if that's the case I'll—" She was cut off by his lips which he crashed to hers, it was quick but it made her shut up.

"There, PDA." He said, regretting doing it. Inside, people were already taking out their phones, tweeting and taking pictures. He pushed his plate away, slowly and took one last sip. "I'm finished, can we go now?"

Pepper didn't understand the sudden change. She nodded and silently went back home not muttering one word to the press.

"You know there'll be pictures of us everywhere." He said, as they drove back home.

"You're the one who kissed me all of a sudden."

"I didn't want to—okay, I don't want people to know about us." He admitted, taking her hand.

"Why?"

"I'm Iron Man, Pep. I have enemies, or I think I do. That would just be insulting if I didn't. But, I think I _do _have enemies, and if they find out, they'll know that I'm with someone who I love and they'll take you away from me. I'm lucky my parents are dead, and that I'm an only child, otherwise, my family's on the way to being dead! If they _were _alive."

She didn't say anything but rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't know you cared that much. You _have_ changed." She didn't like being kept a secret, but he did have a point. She'll hold on just a little more and she'll see how it goes.

"Will that make you stay for the night? Sleepover?" He asked,

"Yeah. Oh and don't forget, you have your re-birthday party tomorrow."

"That's supposed to be Natalie's job, you know, reminding me. But, don't worry I didn't forget."

* * *

**A/N: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Keep up the reviews! And thank you for those who said that this didn't seem like my first fic. It really meant a lot.**

**I finally read the first Iron Man novelization book by Peter Jacob, it was awesome! Now, I'm waiting for my Iron Man 2 by Alexander Irvine to come in June. I just can't wait for Iron Man 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

Tony knew perfectly well that pepper hated wearing dresses and ignoring her wishes of having a casual birthday party was just the best birthday gift he gave himself. Throwing another birthday party was Jarvis' idea. His last birthday was screwed so, this has to be better. It was all because of the I'm Dying Drama he was in. Until now, Pepper never knew what was killing him, but now that it's gone, there's no reason to tell her.

He remembered her freaking out and panicking when she found out. He would just love to make her freak out again. Almost fifty percent of his life was lived freaking the hell out and pissing off Pepper Potts. It's not like he's playing her. He would never do that. It's his way of saying he cares, no matter how uncaring his actions might seem to be.

He was a never showy-feely kind of guy. For him, showing his feelings meant that he was vulnerable, that's why he was always in his shop or in his Iron Man suit: protected.

As soon as they arrived home he locked himself in his workshop (even though Pepper knew every password he had in his brain, 'cause he would likely forget) and began working on his classic 1932 Ford. He was done with it but he didn't like what he saw so, tearing down the car again was the only option. He hammered away and waited. No sign of pepper.

He hammered again; her heels weren't chatting so it was a bad sign. She was probably up in the spare bedroom she uses every time she happens to stay the night wondering what dress to wear for the party tomorrow. He meant today, it was normal for him: entering his workshop on a Sunday, exiting it on a Monday.

_So was today tomorrow?_ He didn't care. Pepper was in a bedroom…probably naked.

"Jarvis, show me Pepper's room please." He grinned, pausing his hammering for a moment.

"Yes sir." And the screen around him suddenly changed to Pepper Potts' room. She was standing on the middle of the bed, staring at the dresses Natalie was holding up.

_Ooh, take the dark one. You always look good in dark colors. Did I just say that? Oh god, you're turning gay!_

He looked at the screen. Pepper was starting to undress when she looked at Tony—the hidden video camera, which is not hidden anymore because she knows where it is.

Tony knew she couldn't see him, but the way she looked at him—it—he could swear she could.

She got off the bed and entered the bathroom door knowing perfectly well that it wasn't being watched.

_Damn._ "Tease." He muttered, and turned back to his Ford.

It was almost seven in the evening when Tony got up and stretched his back. He walked over to his work bench and looked at the 3D simulation of the car. So engrossed at thinking up ways to _Stark_ it up, he never heard the familiar sounds of Pepper's heels.

"Sir, Miss Potts is halfway through her password list. She's going to get through the door when she cracks the right one. I suggest you—"

"Mute." Tony said, and Jarvis' voice was gone. He chuckled, even if he couldn't hear the AI, that doesn't mean the AI couldn't hear him. He added. "Change it again next week Jarvis." Changing the password to his workshop was always fun, but sometimes it wasn't when Jarvis would forget to tell him what password he chose to use. Sometimes, he could see—hear—his own self through Jarvis. If he didn't get through his workshop, he'd have to find Pepper and ask her a copy of the password list which every time he does so, he keeps on losing. He could stick to one password but it wasn't fun and he likes fun.

Pepper had gotten in, Blackberry in one hand and PDA on the other.

He smiled, love struck at the sight of her.

She consulted her PDA. "Natalie, told me to remind you about next week's Firefighters' Family Fund. Your name's in it, you're going!"

He smirked, taking her PDA and phone and kissed her.

Pepper gasped but quickly recovered. She kissed him back, wrapping her hands around him. Tony lifted her up and gently placed her on his workbench, fumbling on the buttons of her blouse.

Pepper moaned and gasped. She knew it was silly but she felt as if Jarvis was a real person and was actually standing in front of them, watching. She grabbed his hands, taking them away from the buttons. But somehow, he managed to unbutton her blouse anyway.

The door opened and Natalie walked in, not minding that her boss and her friend were in the middle of 'something'. She waited until they acknowledged her presence but it was clear it somehow might not happen. She knew witnessing this scene was now part of her job description. "Mr. Stark, your guests are soon to arrive in an hour. I suggest you change into your clothes for the evening. Pepper, I found the perfect dress."

They both jumped at the sound of her voice. Pepper turned a dark shade of red, while Tony looked as if being caught groping your girlfriend by your personal assistant was on everybody's To-Do List. He didn't mind that Natalie saw what she saw. It was, as of now, part of her job description as Pepper's soon to be personal assistant.

Natalie smiled at him; a smile that only the two of them could understand.

Pepper got up and walked out the shop, giving Tony a kiss on the cheek. She held her head high, going back to her business-like demeanor.

"I think she's on to us." Natalie stated, remaining where she was as soon as pepper was out of ear shot.

"You're a S. H. E. I. L. D. Agent and I'm Iron Man. There's no way she can be on to us! Once everybody's here, complete lock down, just in case she tries to leave." She gave him a nod a left.

He started cleaning up, thinking about how Pepper would react with his surprise.

* * *

Pepper stood in her boyfriend's living room. But somehow, it didn't seem like her boyfriend's. There was an open bar to her left, the band to her right and she was surrounded by women, lots and lots of women. One could think the invitation said Females Only. The only males she could see were James Rhodes who was surrounded by women, Happy Hogan who was halfway through his third drink (also surrounded by women), the bartender, the waiters, the musicians and Tony.

The living room looked a lot bigger than it usually was. The sculpture in the middle of the room vanished; the waterfall was safely covered in glass. Although, the piano was where it should be, Tony was playing it with his women (Lucky Ladies, he calls them) by his side. She knew he always needed attention, and knew that he wasn't going to be sleeping around tonight…or ever.

Somehow, Tony had a hidden ballroom underneath the living room and whenever there's a party, he just flicks a button and boom, it's replaced.

She headed to the bar and ordered a vodka martini, looking at Happy who was clearly…Happy, or drunk.

Then, the lights went off.

One girl even went as far to scream. No one could blame her. Nobody could see anything.

Pepper felt her hands move to her phone to call Natalie to fix this up when a light flickered on. Tony was standing next to the band, grinning. Natalie was beside him, wearing a dress matching Tony's. She was holding up a square velvet pillow, her other hand on her hip. It was as if Tony would perform a trick and Natalie was his personal assistant, which she was.

The women cheered.

Pepper went up to them, and realized on the pillow was a PDA. It was the personal assistant's PDA. Something she used but now was used by Natalie.

"What is going on?" She whispered to him, keeping a smile on her face.

Tony ignored her and stated through the microphone. "Ladies! Oh, and some gentlemen, something is going to happen. You all know my personal assistant Natalie Rushman, and my old PA, Virginia Potts, who's my old CEO as well. Anyway, it's clear that I don't listen to Natalie, but Virginia here just loves to run my life and every time I try to offer her her job back, she refuses." He shoots her a look, which Pepper challenged. "So, I am now forcing the job on her. _If_ she wins this fight, that is. The fight is a fight of who I seem to be afraid of. Natalie, I order you to lose."

Natalie bowed and the people laughed.

She held the pillow up to Tony and he took it. Tony, in turn, held the pillow up to Pepper. Pepper glared at him, but was somewhat thankful. But she didn't take the PDA.

He leaned in close to her, "Take it. You deserve it. Cause it's clear that you're the only one who keeps me in line."

"Well what happens to Natalie?"

"Natalie is _your_ personal assistant. Just in case, I get to be too much."

"You _are _too much." She grinned, taking the PDA. The people clapped.

"She's also the guest of honor, by the way." He added through the microphone.

She snatched the mic away from him and gave it to Natalie whom she ordered to not let it near Tony Stark.

"Thank you." She smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss, but, he took a step back. He gave her smile which was his way of saying 'You're welcome.' And went down the steps.

"Natalie, what just happened?" She asked.

"I believe I just became your PA and you become Mr. Stark's PA, Miss Potts." Came a straight reply.

She shook her head. "No, Tony. He's…avoiding me…or my lips. You know anything?"

Natalie shrugged. "I'll take that." She took the PDA. "I'll handle it for now, Miss Potts. You _are_ the guest of honor. So, no working."

Before Pepper could reply, Natalie rushed down the stage and people went up to Pepper and started congratulating her.

It was almost an hour later when she managed to shake every one off.

She scanned the visitors for any sign of that three-hundred dollar haircut, but she found none.

"Have you seen Tony?" She asked a woman, who shrugged. She repeated the question to everybody she came close to and one woman pointed the staircase leading up to the bedrooms.

She uttered her thanks and went up. _If I find out that you're in bed with somebody else, so help me god, I'll kill you Tony Stark!_

She opened the door to his bedroom and swore her heart stopped beating. On the bed was a woman, pinning Tony down on the bed, she was on top of him, her lips on his.

Tony managed to get the woman off of him, and stared at Pepper. "Pepper, I swear I'm not drunk. Maybe tipsy…but she was very strong! Like Iron Woman! She dragged me up here. I didn't want to cause a scene!"

"It's okay Mr. Stark. Clearly, you were never a one-woman-man. And I was stupid enough to believe you." She turned on her heels and walked out, her head still held high.

"Oh please. She's just another blond who's in love with you, whereas, I am a redhead. And just because I work out, that is not an excuse!" the woman said, pulling him back down. He grunted and with much strength he managed to pin her down.

"She isn't just another blond." He gritted. "And she has much better hair than you'll ever have." He got up and ran down the stairs, looking for that familiar strawberry blond hair.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. This wasn't how his birthday was supposed to be like. That's why there's another birthday because the last one ended badly. _That is it! No more birthday parties! Ever! _Once again, he messed up.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! I mean it. Or else no update. Who am I kidding, I'll update anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had such great feedback! Thank you so much you guys! So here's a little treat.**

**I just went out this morning with my siblings and we watched Iron Man 2 again. It was so awesome the second time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

If somebody asked Tony Stark a week ago if he would ever wait outside a woman's house because he loves her, he would've said no and that a man who would is out of his mind. But if someone asked him the same question right now, he'd say yes and that he was beyond crazy in doing so.

Tony Stark was sitting at Pepper Potts' front porch, shouting out various statements to make her get out of her house. He knew she was in there. She's also doing a very good job ignoring him. He glanced at his watch. It read 4:01 AM. He's been sitting there for five hours, waiting for her. He felt his eyes close but he forced them open. There is no way he is falling asleep right out there in the open. Somebody might steal his kidney or something and sell it. His kidney costs a lot!

He couldn't blame her. Pepper had every right to be mad. He told her—promised her—that she'd be the only woman he'd ever flirt with or even touch! And then he wound up in bed with another woman...a freakishly strong woman.

"Pepper please!" He cried out again. "Can we talk? Yeah, I know I already asked you that, but I got no answer from you. You're not giving me any choice, Pep. Technically, I did nothing wrong. _I'm_ the victim here! I'm the victim of a woman who has the strength of...of a cow! Of Iron Man! And believe me when I say I know how strong Iron Man is. It's unbelievable but you have to believe me!" He stopped, having heard something. He heard a door open but he saw nothing. "Pepper, come on." Then, he heard a door close shut. He looked around and smacked his head.

A man across the street stared at Tony.

Tony got up and cried out to him, "Hey! Good morning! I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I'm sorry. God, I keep on saying that a lot now. It's just that my girlfriend's mad at me. She thought I cheated on her, which I really didn't. She won't talk to me, so I'm trying to piss her off so she'd talk to me, you know."

The man continued to stare at him.

"Okay, you don't know. You're a weirdo or something that's weird." He muttered under his breath. He offered his hand but thought of all the germs he'd contract from this stranger. He tucked them safely inside his pockets. "I'm Tony Stark. Maybe you know me, maybe you don't. _I_ don't know you."

The man stared at him and Tony stared back.

Finally, he sighed. "Ill just...be there. You know, wait for my girlfriend...We had a fight. I already told you that. Can you understand me? Do you speak English? Italian? You look Italian. How about Latin? My PA's PA speaks Latin. I know, who the hell speaks Latin. Do you?"

The man continued to stare at him.

Tony didn't bother anymore. He walked back to Pepper's porch and sat back down. The man across the street quickly went back inside his house and dialed a number.

"This better be good." A woman answered, annoyed at the man for waking her up so early.

"It is." The man looked left and right, as if Tony Stark could see him from across the street. "Tony Stark is right across my home. He said he and his girlfriend had a fight."

"Girlfriend?" The woman's curiosity spiked. "Tony Stark doesn't have a girlfriend! He doesn't do girlfriends!"

"Well, that's what he told me. He apologized to me. Said he's trying to wake his girlfriend up so that the two of them can talk. He thought he woke me up, that's why he apologized, okay? So, are you coming here or not? 'Cause I can do it by myself. I have the camera."

Over the phone, Christine Everheart, grinned. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Pepper sat straight up. She glanced at the digital clock beside her. It read 4:01 AM. She didn't want to wake up just yet. She closed her eyes and was once again asleep.

It was seven in the morning when Jarvis woke her up. She groaned, taking a pillow and placing it on top of her head, trying to drone out the sounds of the TV. "_I'm here, live, outside a house where neighbors confirm that Virginia 'Pepper' Potts currently resides. Billionaire industrialist Tony Stark is outside Potts' home and refuses to answer any of our questions. A neighbor, who Stark, had currently confided in, said that he and his girlfriend had a fight and he's not leaving the premises, not until he gets to see Virginia Potts." _The familiar voice of Christine Everheart came out the flat screen TV and into Pepper's ears.

She quickly woke up and glanced at the ceiling. "Jarvis, where's Tony?"

"From all the news, I believe he is outside your home Miss Potts." replied the computer.

"What? What's he doing there?" She ran straight for the closet. Taking out a pair of jeans, shoes, and the first top that she saw, she grabbed her phone and ran straight out.

"From the way he looks, Miss Potts, it seems likely that he stayed outside your home waiting for you ever since he left last night."

Pepper didn't even bother to ask what he looked like. It would just make her even more guilty. She got out the house and entered the Rolls-Royce limo.

"Morning Pepper." Happy greeted putting on his seatbelt.

"Quick Happy! We need to get to my place. Fast!"

Happy nodded and stepped on it.

_Oh God, Pepper! Why did you have to hide from him? Oh yeah, ordering Jarvis to not tell Tony you've been in his house all along has been such a good idea._

* * *

Tony ignored all the questions that was being hurled at him, especially the ones by Christine Everheart. The woman was cold, stubborn and annoying.

"Pepper, come on." He muttered, leaning against the door. He closed his eyes to drown out the noise.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Pepper asked, fuming.

Tony got up, not knowing what to say. Which was very ironic since he's been taking to a house for eight hours thinking she was listening and now that she's finally here, he's shut up.

"Pepper!" Was all he could say. He swallowed hard, his words slurred. "You're here!"

"Are you drunk?" She demanded.

"Just tired."

"You're crazy!"

"But I'm not stupid...right? I'm...hot-crazy right? You still love me?"

She grabbed his face. "Tony, shut up and get in the car. You owe me at least that."

He shook his head and grabbing her waist, he pulled her close. "We are not going anywhere." He seemed to be awake again. "Pepper, last night was a disaster."

She glanced at the cameras and the microphones being pointed so close at them. She wanted to talk in the car, but the man wanted to be on television!

Tony continued. "I'm sorry...You should forgive me. Because I don't normally say 'I'm sorry' but now I am saying that I'm sorry and it's so, super hard saying those two words. I feel weak saying it.. See? That's how much I like you...love you. I think I love you. I do love you. I love you. You, Virginia Potts...you're the most...you're indescribable. That's how much I love you. I'm speechless when it comes to you. Last night, it wasn't what it was."

"I know."

"You have to believe me! I said I was sorry for crying out—wait...you know? How could you know?"

Pepper smiled. "Jarvis told me."

"And you believed him but not me. When?"

"Last night."

"And you never—if you knew, why did you make me—" He trailed off, glaring at a giggling Pepper.

"I wanted some space. Plus, seeing you suffer is definitely a first for me."

"You—so, are we good? We're okay, right?"

She nodded. "You went to my house and waited for me. No man has ever done that and waited for me. We're okay."

Tony grinned and gave her a soft, passionate kiss. He tucked a fallen strand of her hair and stifled a yawn.

"Come on. In the car. Now." She instructed.

Happy opened the door and the minute Tony was seated inside, he fell asleep.

Pepper turned to the press, who had theirs mics pointed at her. She knew what to say. They weren't a secret anymore, no matter how much Tony despises that fact. "Yes, Tony and I are together and...I believe my boyfriend needs some sleep. So I suggest you all go home, 'cause you're not getting anything from me." She turned back and got inside the limo.

Suddenly, Tony woke up, screaming. Pepper screamed as well, causing Hogan to jump and swerve the car in order to avoid a collision.

"Pepper!" He cried, hugging her.

"It's okay. It was just a dream. It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay." Pepper knew having nightmares were normal but Tony wasn't normal, and he doesn't have nightmares...

"Pepper." He repeated, looking straight into her eyes. "Promise me that you won't die. Promise me that!"

"I—I promise. I'm right here, okay? I'm alive." She gave him a tight hug.

Tony felt his eyes watering. He knew that his dream meant something. something bad is going to happen...To Pepper. He'll protect her. He will. His thoughts lingered back to his dream where he was carrying Pepper's dead body and he couldn't hold her hand or feel her skin because of the iron suit he was in. He hugged her tighter, swearing that he'll do whatever the hell it'll take to protect her.

* * *

Justin Hammer simply smiled. For the first time in his prisoned life, he smiled. He smiled. He held up the newspaper and continued reading the article that was making him smile so much: _...After having reconciled with now girlfriend, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, they both leave with Potts saying "Yes, Tony and I are together. And I believe my boyfriend needs some sleep. So, I suggest you all go home 'cause you're not getting anything from me."_

He laid the paper down, glancing out of the steal bars that were keeping him locked. "Hey! Guards! I want my phone call!"

"You just had a phone call!" a guard shouted back, "One phone call per day."

_Damn it. It would have to wait till tomorrow, _Hammer thought. His mind was working on the latest means of escaping and getting back at Tony Stark. It would be easy. All he needed is a tall, strawberry blond, PA, who goes by the name Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. He told her when she called those NYPD men that they'd see each other again. And they will.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know any other enemy that Tony has (I'm a new Iron Man fan. I just became obsessed when I watched IM2.) and when I watched the movie this morning, Hammer said "Don't worry, you'll see me again." So, we **_**are**_** seeing him again. Okay, reading or whatever. REVIEW people and tell me what you want so that...maybe...I can put it in the story or something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've found our Iron Man 1 DVD copy. Finally. I was 12 years old when I last saw it, so I think everything just like went passed me. Now, I can't believe how exact the book and the movie are, except for some lines of course.** **I didn't update as soon as I could because I was having difficulty on what this chapter should contain. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I used some quotes from Private Practice and I do not benefit from it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Pepper gazed at Tony's sleeping body every so often and twice did she turn around to look for an unknown human being lurking in the shadows of the mansion. Of course, Pepper knew there _was_ nobody 'lurking in the shadows' because there was no shadow in Tony's place at the moment. But hearing what Tony had just made her promise that morning made her queasy. And the word queasy made her queasy.

He dreamt about her dying, she was sure of it. He didn't even want to go back to sleep because 'He wasn't tired.' But Pepper knew better. He wanted to watch out for her but there was no need for that; Jarvis was there. With making Jarvis lock the house and having Pepper baby sit him, he finally fell asleep.

She focused on her book again, reading very word properly, but it didn't make sense to her. She read it again…but she just kept thinking about the _Pepper's Dead_ dream. She couldn't help but think: what if she _does_ die? _You will not die. Stop making this day turn into a bad one. Turn the mood around. You're healthy, you have Jarvis watching over you as you sleep, you have Iron Man as a boyfriend and…_Her phone beeped, receiving a message from James Rhodes.

"Iron Men Incident taken care of. No need to bother Tony. Hey, saw you in the news. That was so romantic. The two seals fighting over a grape has learned to share."

Pepper could just _see_ the sarcasm.

She texted back—"Thanks Rhodes, nice to know we have at least one press conference down. Ha ha. Very funny. Just so you know, we threw the grape away. It got rotten before we could share it. And who shares a grape?"—and got up from the chair. She gently crawled into bed with Tony, waiting for Rhodey's reply.

It came: "I don't know! The two of you, though, should know. You guys are the seals."

Pepper smirked; she started telling him about the dream, but thought it better be kept between Tony and her first. She didn't bother to reply, since she always ended an unnecessary conversation when the other person ended the last text with a period.

She placed her phone on the nightstand and tried to go back to sleep herself but couldn't.

"Jarvis, could you, um, shut the windows please? Take the away the sunlight. I can't sleep, please and thank you." She kept her voice low so as to not wake Tony up.

"Of course Miss Potts and you're welcome." The windows suddenly became shut and the lighting darkened.

She turned her body sideways but stopped halfway. Tony was staring at her, his eyes wide and his system awake. He looked at her the same way he did at the limo.

"Hi." She said, gazing back at him.

"Hi."

She knew he had the dream again, but asked anyway. "Did you sleep well?" _Turn the mood around._ She added a grin. "Had any weird dreams lately?"

Tony smiled but it didn't last very long. "You're mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you." Then, she burst out laughing.

"Yes, you are. Don't mock me. Take my dreams seriously." He actually meant it.

She stopped laughing and sat up; she got on top of him and gave him a kiss.

"You're distracting me from my dream. You're changing the subject." Still, he kissed her back.

"No." She purred. "This is me taking your dream seriously."

Tony grinned, almost forgetting the dream. "Seriously?"

She nodded, playing with his hair. "Since I'm dying in…I don't know, pretty soon. Why don't we come up with wonderful memories that I can take to my grave with me?"

He flipped her over, caging her with his hands. "So, we'll start right now, I guess." He leaned in to kiss her, but she recoiled.

She distracted him with a kiss and flipped their position once more. "I was thinking that you go away with me."

Tony blinked, hesitating. "You mean…?"

Pepper stared at him shocked. "No, not elope, you idiot! Go away with me on a vacation."

"Ah, right now?" He cocked his head to the side, thinking. _Going away on a vacation is safe,_ he thought, _Venice is nice. It's safe. It's enemy free._

"You're already thinking where you plan to take me, aren't you?"

He didn't answer; too busy thinking of the pros and cons of going away on a vacation with his girlfriend who he thinks will die.

"Right, okay." She began to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Venice, just you and me. We'll ride a public plane. You get us a ticket for the next flight out."

"Uh, I didn't mean right now. I—public plane?" Now, she grinned.

"I've never rode one." He shrugged. "I want to see how it looks...feels or whatever…I won't even go for first class."

"E-economy?" Pepper looked like his head just exploded.

"Yeah, but you have to pack my clothes for me because I—"

Pepper giggled, kissing him. "I know, I know, you and your issues with packing and doing manual labor." She got out the bed, fixing her clothes. "No Natalie and no Happy?"

"No Natalie and no Happy, just us. I won't even bring the suit…okay. I have to bring the suit, just in case."

"We need to bring Happy."

"Do we? I mean, I get this image of us sleeping together and then suddenly, Happy pops out under the covers all snug, warm and comfortable, calling us mommy and daddy."

Pepper laughed. "And I have this image of _me_ carrying the suit running after you like I'm your nanny."

"Well, you are my nanny. Nanny's an informal word for Personal Assistant. I'm kidding...sort of. We need to bring Happy. We're not happy without Happy". He sighed and agreed.

"I'll get us plane tickets for three." She gave him a kiss on the forehead, cupping his face. "I am going to be just fine. Relax. Good afternoon, by the way. It's about time you woke up."

"It's still morning for me and I always have my morning quickie. I need my morning quickie."

Pepper folded her arms, refusing.

"Pepper." He whined. "Please?" He held out his hand for her to take.

She finally unfolded her arms and took it.

* * *

She finished putting her clothes back on and looked back at his proud, smug face. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

He gave her a satisfied smile and nodded. "That will be all Miss Potts."

She added a bow for an effect and exited his room. She had a lot of rescheduling to do.

* * *

That night, Tony inspected his suit. He remodeled it, tried to make it look different but it didn't work. He created more fire arms for it, miniaturizing it to fit the suit. He even considered Ivan Vanco's idea. The whip thing was good…but somehow, he'll trip along the way.

He knew Pepper had entered the shop, but it was better to not say anything. His mouth's; too tired to talk. He spent the whole day, or afternoon, talking to Dummy and Jarvis. Dummy was being a…dummy, as always.

Pepper eyed the suit with him. Her eyes followed his every move. He took out the head, trying to find something to modify—to Stark-ify.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"I am updating and tuning up the suit. You know, see if I can put in a TV here or something in case I get bored." He said slowly and teasingly added, "Watch porn."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "But you don't update the suit not unless there's impending doom." Then, she panicked. "Oh my God! There's impending doom?" He quickly took her hands and assured her there wasn't.

"I update the suit whenever I feel like I should update the suit. You just had the opportunity to see me update the suit amidst impending doom." He didn't pause as he consulted his computer. "How's the packing going?"

"Pretty good."

He stopped to look at her, an idea creeping up to him. "Can _I_ pack your clothes?"

Pepper laughed wryly. "No. I know, for a fact, that all you'd pack for me are tight, skimpy dresses."

"And lingerie." He admitted, shrugging, focusing on his suit again.

"And lingerie." Pepper agreed, then, quickly changed the subject. "Our flight tomorrow's in the morning: 10 AM. We get there...I don't know. _You_ suggested Venice so, _you_ do all the research…What are we going to do when we get there?"

"Have sex." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Pepper gasped. "I did not agree to go away on a vacation with you just to have sex. I can do that here."

"Yeah, but when we do it there, there's a view." He explained, looking as if it helped very much.

"We can have a view of every capital in the world every five seconds if we wanted to, but we didn't. So…"

"Hey, you're the one who suggested we go on a vacation."

She gave him a glare, but dropped it. "You're right. Oh my God, I have to research on what shoes I have to buy when I get there!"

Tony rolled his eyes, groaning her name.

She gave him a quick kiss and ran out his shop.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW. I hope this chapter's not too boring for you guys. I wanted them to have peace for a while. :D So, here's the thing, the Ten Rings Thing seems to be favorite, so I'm doing this thing where they're going to team up with Hammer. That good? Oh man, I just spoiled all of you. But you all like to be spoiled, right? I do! Spoil me with reviews!**

**PS: The plane ride's going to be fun!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so you know, this is not my best chapter. Probably one of the worst. Sorry. I hope you like it anyway. I think I didn't get into Pepper and Tony's character well. **

**Dang it! Our vacation got postponed. So I'm not going away on a vacation after all. Waa! I really wanted to go! Anyway, here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

Pepper breathed in deeply, then out. She's been doing that for the past hour. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Tony actually leaving his mansion at the given necessary time was never going to happen. He really lived out his company's slogan: Stark Industries: Tomorrow Today. Whatever you'd expect him to do today, he'd do tomorrow.

She breathed in then out again. There wasn't going to be a candy supply in the plane to make her calm down, so she made sure she brought one. She emptied the candy jar, turned it over and let the candies fall in a paper bag. She went over to the hand carry bag they were bringing and put it inside.

"Pepper, I'm ready." She spun around and saw him finally come down from the stairs. She waved at Happy to come get the suit.

He gestured to his clothes. "Is this okay? Do I look like I'm normal?" he was wearing a suit, the ones he usually wore to meetings.

"Yeah, you look great. Very vacation-like." She hastily said.

Tony frowned. "I think I should change."

"Tony, the plane leaves in an hour. We still have to check our luggage in and everything."

Tony pouted.

"Fine." She sighed. "Change into a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket. Tony, casual clothes."

He happily ran back up, two steps at a time.

Pepper breathed in, then out again. Not having calmed down, she opened her bag and took out the paper bag with the candies in it and inhaled. It worked.

* * *

At the gate, Tony fidgeted in his seat for the umpteenth time.

Pepper inhaled the bag of candies once more. As their boarding time drew closer, his fidgeting became more frequent and Pepper and Happy tried their hardest to ignore it.

When at last, he grabbed Pepper's hand and kissed her. It was a distraction to his nerves.

Pepper pulled away, still surprised whereas he just sighed happily, calm and relaxed.

Pepper smiled slightly, then her smile became wider and wider.

Tony leaned closer to her. "They're staring at me."

"Who?"

He craned his neck and looked around. "Every one of these people. They look at me with pity." He slumped back. "Oh God, they think I'm poor."

Pepper looked around, but Tony grabbed her face. "I can't do this. We should go back. Use the plane. Let them know that I'm not poor. I'm not poor."

"Tony, I know you're not poor. This is you trying to understand other people's lives."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, this is me trying to understand other people's lives." He kept quiet again.

Then, Pepper looked around and stood up, so did Happy.

"Where are you two going?" Tony asked.

"It's time to go. They're boarding." Happy replied, carrying the hand carry bag.

"Won't they call me? They're going to call me, right?"

Pepper and Happy looked at each other, then shook their heads at him.

"They're not? Why? They're supposed to call—fine." He got up and stopped walking when he saw the long line of people. "Are we supposed to line up with them?"

"Yes." Pepper replied, going in line.

Tony stood where he was. "I'm not lining up. I don't line up. People line up for me. Wait, why are those elderly people going first?"

"They're handicaps." Pepper said meekly.

Tony looked at her then at Happy, as if not getting, not understanding.

"Handicaps go first." Happy explained, then, Tony nodded, then walked towards the handicapped line.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Pepper called after him.

As he walked, people stared and noise was starting to build up. He was used to it, but still he found it amusing. Pepper and Happy watched as he talked to a woman in charge and tapped his chest as if to prove something. Then, he waved at them to follow.

Happy smirked and followed leaving an exasperated Pepper.

* * *

Pepper settled herself in a seat between the two men and went off to find a steward to make sure the needs of Tony Stark was met by the plane. By the time, she came back; there was a long line of kids who were waiting to have their pictures taken with the famous Iron Man. It was thirty minutes later that they dispersed.

As the plane took off, Pepper kept a tight grip on bag of candies. She glanced at Happy who was quickly dozing off, then to Tony.

She gasped and grabbed his phone out of his hands. "What are you doing?"

He stared at her, bemused. "Using my phone. They don't have satellite TV. My phone has satellite TV. I need satellite TV. All they have in this mini TV of theirs are old reruns of _Seinfeld._ Tony Stark doesn't watch _Seinfeld_."

Pepper sighed, stuffing his phone back inside her purse.

"What are you doing? No!" He cried.

"We are in a commercial plane. Using a phone in a commercial plane can make the plane crash! This plane is different from _your_ plane! _Your_ plane can let you use your phone, whereas _this_ plane can't! You want me to die?"

At the idea of the plane crashing, he settled down and his eyes went back to the mini TV. He looked at every pocket of his seat once more trying to find something.

Pepper inhaled the bag of candies.

"Pepper," he finally said.

"Yes, Tony?"

"I want to watch TV, but there are no earphones." He pouted his lower lip.

Pepper reached forward to the back seat pocket in front of her and pulled out a pair of earphones and handed it to him. He stared at it, not sure if it was a joke she was trying to pull.

Pepper stared at him, her face serous.

"This is for real?"

Pepper nodded.

"This is what I have to put in my ears? This is dirty. This is _eww._" He scrunched up his nose.

Pepper erupted into giggles. Never had she heard Tony Stark say _eww_. "Deal with it."

Still, he stared at it.

Pepper sighed and inhaled the bag of candies, then she took her purse and pulled out a pair of earphones.

His eyes lit up. "You brought it?"

"Yes, I figured I had to be ready for everything when I'm traveling with you." She handed it to him and pulled out a book as well and started to read.

The next thing Pepper felt herself do was drop the book to her lap, lift the arm rest that was separating her from Tony and snuggled close to him then, she fell asleep.

* * *

Pepper opened her eyes. She looked up and saw that Tony fell asleep as well. She looked to her left and saw Happy hugging her hand, also asleep.

Slowly, she detached herself from the two, got up and walked to the direction of the lavatories. She groaned inwardly when she saw two other passengers waiting in line for their turn. Up further ahead, she saw that the lavatories in the first class section was empty so she went that way, her heels leaving heel marks on the carpeted floor.

She looked around her. There were businessmen everywhere. Men with designer suits that were dapper and pressed made complete by the five hundred dollar haircuts.

She was used to them but always found it amusing that Tony Stark differed from them.

The floor rumbled and plane slightly shook. Pepper took one step to balance herself, but it wasn't enough. She fell sideward literally on a man's lap.

It was a minute or two before the man and even Pepper registered what had happened. She struggled to get back on her feet but the plane shook once more making the man cradle her body to not make her fall. When she was positive that now more shakings would occur, she slowly got to her feet again and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Pepper tried to say she was sorry, but somehow she couldn't.

The man chuckled, his attractive face made even more attractive by his laugh. "It's okay. It was an accident…right?" He eyed her teasingly. "Or you accidentally-on-purpose fell on my lap to try to get my attention because you have really succeeded."

A nearby stewardess who saw what had happened came and handed them both paper towels.

Pepper laughed and realized the man had been drinking when she fell. She dabbed the towel on her blouse and pencil skirt gently, then turned to the man. "No, it was an accident and if I really did want your attention I wouldn't _accidentally-on-purpose _fall."

The man smirked. "You shouldn't wear those heels."

Pepper didn't bother to look at them. "My heels have nothing to do with what happened. I am a professional with these heels. You leave my heels out of this!"

The man chuckled once more. "I haven't seen you here in this section. Economy?"

Pepper nodded and she had a sudden desire to explain. "My boss wanted normal, wanted to ride on a public plane, economy class. God, I had trouble choosing what airline to buy tickets from. I'm always used to a private plane."

"Wow, you're with your boss?"

"And his bodyguard slash…" She trailed off, having heard someone call her name she looked around.

The man looked around as well. "What's wrong?"

Then, it became clearer. Someone was shouting out her name. "Pepper!"

"Mr. Stark, I need you to sit back down please." A flight stewardess said.

Pepper closed her eyes and groaned. She waited for it.

"But my girlfriend, she's…never mind. I found her. Pepper!"

Pepper gasped. On the side of his head was a cut and blood was gushing out of it. Before she could say anything he hugged her tight.

"Thank God, I thought you died! Pepper, never leave me without me knowing, okay? I don't think I can handle you dying."

Pepper knew he had the dream again. _Damn it, _she thought, _Damn you, Dream!_ She placed her hands on each side of his head examine the cut. Where on Earth did he go under? "What happened? You have a cut on your head! Tony! Yes, I promise not to die! Tony!"

"Happy was wearing those freakin' sunglasses of his again. We panicked and hit each other's head." He winced at Pepper's touch.

She cocked his head left, then right. "You'll live."

"Tony, I got it!" Happy cried, running towards them holding up a first aid kit.

"Thank you, Happy." Pepper said and paused to look at him. He had a bruise but he was okay.

Tony gestured to the kit. "Is this ours?" Tony was never one to use things that weren't in his own possession. He was very meticulous on who handed him stuff and if they washed their hands.

"Tony, you're bleeding. I don't care if this is ours or not." She replied.

Tony looked at Happy for confirmation anyway.

Happy nodded.

The man suddenly spoke. "Here, sit down." He moved a seat further and Tony sat on his seat while Pepper fixed him up.

"You're wet." He notice, gesturing to her clothes. Pepper looked down, forgetting the incident that had occurred previously.

"Yeah, I, uh, fell."

"On me." The man added, giving her a teasing grin that Tony never noticed.

Tony ignored him just like he always did with every businessman he met. Pepper was always the one who entertained them. "You fell?" Then, he chuckled. "You don't fall. If you do, it would mean admitting defeat to your heels."

Pepper ignored him, like she frequently did. "There. Happy, I want you to take Mr. Stark back to his seat. Keep him seated. Entertain him if you have to."

"Where are _you_ going?" He asked, getting up.

"Bathroom." She gathered the gauze and Betadine and placed it back in the kit. She handed it to Happy. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"Can I go to the bathroom with you?" He asked, pouting.

Pepper smiled but shook her head.

"Can you at least give me a smooch? I might die from internal bleeding." He meant it.

She looked around. Everybody's eyes were still on them. "Later." She told him.

"Fine!" He huffed and stomped back to his seat.

"So, that was the great Tony Stark. And I had the courtesy of witnessing what people titled as a Stark Attack that you frequently have."

Pepper grinned. "He may be stubborn but he's still my boss."

"Lover more like it." The man kidded.

"And lover." Pepper admitted, causing the man to stop looking at her so teasingly. "Excuse me." She said and headed to the lavatory.

She returned to her seat, almost dry and refastened her seat belt. She turned to Tony who refused to look at her. She didn't think refusing giving him a kiss would make it such a fuss.

"Are you going to stay mad at me? Why are you even angry with me?"

"If you died, we never would've kissed for the last time and the last memory I'll have of us is you fixing my wound and refusing to kiss me."

"Oh God." She groaned. "Could you stop it? You know the reason why I suggested going away on a vacation with you was so that you'd forget about the Me Dying Dream. I'm not dying! So stop acting like I am! Because if you keep on overreacting, the last memory you'll have of use is this fight."

He still didn't look at her. "So, it will be."

Pepper gasped silently. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her being guilty. Happy looked at both of them, not believing what he had just witnessed. Tony cursed himself mentally. Now they were broken up all because of a stupid fight.

Then, they all felt a tingly feeling as the plane suddenly dropped.

Happy grabbed Pepper's hand and Pepper grabbed Tony's, which he accepted. Happy squeezed Pepper's hand tighter as the plane shook. The seat belt sign suddenly lit up, and the pilot's voice about having gone through turbulence went through the PA system. The plane dropped again and several screams were let out.

"Pepper," Happy said, looking at her. "I've always loved you."

The plane continued to drop and shake.

Pepper gave Happy a reassuring smile, a smile which was supposed to help her calm down, but didn't.

"Happy," Tony began.

"Yeah?"

"Don't love my woman!"

"Okay."

Pepper looked at both men. "So, I'm your woman again?"

"Pepper, I'm sorry." Tony gripped her hand harder, looking at her with the most sincere look he could give.

"I'm sorry too!" Pepper cried.

The plane dropped one more and Pepper let out a scream, so did the rest of them.

"I love you!"

"I love you!" Her voice broke, tears spilling out. This was it. She was going to die and somewhere deep inside her was a hope that Tony would die along with her. She gave him one last look. "Kiss me." And he did, Tony lunged himself at her, his hand still on hers. He kissed her back with utmost passion, then, they pulled away.

Pepper felt the plane settle down, this is it, she thought, the plane has landed on water. _You're going to drown!_ She waited for asphyxiation to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes and looked out the first window she saw.

They were all still safely flying in the air.

She breathed in, then, out. She took out the candy bag and inhaled.

"Does that help?" Happy asked, shaken.

"Yeah." She handed him the bag.

She raised up the arm rest between her and Tony and snuggled close to him. Happy had let go of her hand but Tony hadn't.

"We're okay." he told her.

Pepper nodded, still crying. "You could've gotten the suit out, saved us if something really did happen."

"And save only you? No. If you're going to die, I'm going to die along with you." He replied.

Pepper sobbed some more and he held her there, hands still entwined.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Even if it isn't that good. Don't worry, though. The enemy part will be up pretty soon.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

Jason Bruno had no choice. It was either his family dies or he loses his job, disobey the oath he took at Police Academy, endanger his fellow guards, become a murderer and be put in prison. The latter seemed like the best option. The latter was the only option.

He'd rather watch his kids grow up in a cell than never see them smile or laugh.

"Hey, Joe!" Bruno forced a smile, placing a hand on his colleagues back.

"Hey." Joe Walters replied gruffly. He was a man of discipline, the kind that never went behind his boss or his family or his friends' back. He was a professional man. A rare man. It was just a shame that Bruno held a gun behind Walters' back.

Bruno pulled the trigger, then he quickly pressed the button that would ensure his family their safety, the button that would in seconds, start a new World War, the button that would release all criminals from their cells, the button that would grant Justin hammer his escape.

He ran to a corner he and Hammer agreed on meeting and waited.

Then, the familiar physique of Justin Hammer appeared. It was obvious he memorized the blue prints of the place, Bruno noted. He walked towards him as if he could walk around the place blind folded. It was then when Bruno understood that prison can really change a person.

Hammer's usual five hundred dollar haircut was now indistinguishable. His black, slick hair had turned somewhat grey, like being in prison sucked the color out of it, even if he was just in prison for not even a month. It was wavy, messy and pointed in very direction. Under his eyes were black circles, the kind Bruno would see in people when they stayed up late all night.

_He probably stayed up to memorized the place_, Bruno thought.

Hammer also had healed scars on his right cheek. His body looked much thinner, his skin paler. Bruno could hardly recognize him as Justin Hammer. Instead of the usual glasses, he wasn't even wearing any. But his eyes, his eyes held all the truth to where his physical appearance lied. His eyes were still and determined, also wild and intimidating.

They were in a dark, secluded corner while Hammer's other inmates were on the loose, putting out every guard they saw. They grabbed guns and clubs and shot everywhere and hit every seen enemy. It was the only thing they could do. They were on lockdown. Nobody goes in, nobody goes out. But Hammer knew the place. He memorized it for God's sake! Where hammer and Bruno were, they were safe…unseen.

"You have it?" His voice, too, had changed.

Bruno nodded and handed Hammer his gun, his badge, some money and a cop's uniform.

Nobody would've wanted to hit Hammer and take off like Bruno wanted to. But if Hammer hadn't reached Buck Pub before midnight, his family would be gone.

"It's a shame I have to do this. Really, it is." Hammer began, pointing the gun at Bruno. "I think I'm actually doing you a favor, Bruno. You won't like Prison. You'd wish you'd rather die. I did. But I had one thing that kept me going." He laughed. "Well, I'm not going to tell you what that is. I'd be stupid if I did. I'm not Justin Hammer if I'm stupid. They know you helped me. At least you can see your family in the afterlife, right?"

Bruno had nothing to add to that, nor could he say anything.

Hammer shot him before he could even react; the gun shot sounds drown out by the other havoc his inmates were creating. Hammer thought it was melody, though. Gun shot sounds. It made him calm.

_Look at yourself, Justin, _he thought. _You were supposed to unleash the Killer Mode on Stark . Great. You're not even out of prison but you've already gone mad. _He laughed at the thought. Buttoning up is cop uniform, he ran to the exit door he had dreamt of going through.

* * *

Nobody stopped him when he got out. They even cheered.

Hammer raised Bruno's badge and claimed Bruno's name as his own. Soon, he was going to be back, building weapons, building the perfect suit. Iron man would be extinct. Iron Man _will_ be extinct and Anthony Edward Stark along with it.

If only these EMTs would just accept the fact that he had gotten out of prison unharmed…Except for a few scratches. There was a reason why Hammer told Jack to pick Bruno. Without his glasses, they looked totally alike. It was as if breaking out of prison was meant for him. Now, if only these law enforcers would believe in that.

* * *

Tony gazed at pepper's sleeping form. He had been awake for an hour now. They had already reached Venice and the minute they did, all they wanted to do was to check in their hotel and never come out. He had his head on his hand, his elbow on a pillow, gazing…just gazing.  
_It's amazing what someone can acquire by just gazing at someone,_ Tony thought. _I've never noticed it before but Pepper has no moles on her face whatsoever. She's the perfect example of perfection. I have a woman whose face is perfect as a girlfriend. She also puts up with my crap and peculiarity. She's perfect. Pepper's perfect._

He continued to stare at her for what seemed to be hours. He had just woken up to a very, perfect dream. He was being made Secretary of Defense and he was allowed a lot of secretaries…women secretaries. And all of his secretaries were Pepper…Multiple Peppers. Now, if only the government would just give him the title already.

As soon as he woke up, Pepper's sleeping face was gazing right back at him. What was a guy to do?

After another minute, he gave up gazing at his girlfriend and gazed around instead. They had checked in at the most famous hotel in Venice: _The Venetian Hotel_. Tony should've seen the title coming. He got up, and began rummaging through every drawer. The closet was stocked with his and Pepper's clothes, their luggage were empty. It seemed he fell asleep an hour earlier than Pepper.

He turned on the television and stifled a yawn.

He scanned every channel, not understanding the language. Italian was a language he had yet to speak.

He turned to the only English Channel there was: CNN. Tony had never been keen on watching and reading world news if it didn't involve his name, but Iron Man has his responsibilities and watching and reading news was one of them. If only he was paid to do so… He could be rich just by sitting on a couch. He was already rich, but a little more rich-ness wouldn't hurt.

The news there was a lockdown on a prison in California. The place was put on lockdown because a certain someone had pressed a certain button that made all the cells of the prisoners go open...So far, no known criminal had escaped.

_Well, California's safe…_so far_, it was just a matter of time before one does. One always does, _he thought and turned the TV off.

He crawled next to Pepper, spooning her body just so he can smell her. He always liked the way Pepper smelled. He could never explain it. Tony was weird that way.

Pepper stirred and turned her body around. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend.

"Morning." Tony greeted, then he said thoughtfully, "Or is it good afternoon, or good evening? I don't know."

"It doesn't matter." Pepper blinked a few times, then she pinched her nose. It was habit her mom forced on her when she was little. Her voice was still a little raspy from just waking up. "Can we just stay here? In bed. Order room service and just gaze at each other?"

Tony leaned in to kiss her. "Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Hmm." He pulled away, caressing her cheek. "I had a dream about you."

Her smile fell.

"No, not about that." Tony assured her.

"Are you saying that for the first time you didn't have a dream about me dying?" She eyed him, her look almost suspicious. But what should she be suspicious about? She dropped the look.

Tony nodded. His face clearly said he was proud of it too. "I don't think that dream will be bothering us any time soon."

"Really, why is that?"

"Remember the plane ride?"

Pepper nodded. How could she forget? Her eyes traveled to the bag of candies that she had claimed to be her best friend.

"I think since we got out of that alive, I mean…we turned out okay after that…I think I came to the realization that no mater what's going to happen, you're not going to die. Let's face it, you're immortal." He teased, laughing.

Pepper smiled. She could finally not look behind her back every three seconds. "So…what was _this_ dream about?"

Tony told her all about his Secretary of Defense dream and the Multiple Peppers part. Pepper smacked him with a pillow when he told her they could have a threesome and he wouldn't be cheating.

* * *

The cab pulled out on the deserted street. On a late night like this, normally Jefferson Cope won't allow his assigned cab to go this far away from home. But seeing as his passenger was a cop, who was he to deny a law enforcer?

They pulled out in front of a bar named Buck Pub. It was clear that this cop was maybe a detective. He had a very serious look, and when he stepped out of the cab, Jefferson paused long enough to see the guy look left, then right, as if making sure nobody was following him.

What was weirder was that before he got out of the cab, he gave Cope a big tip saying "I was never here."

_Weird_, thought Cope as he drove off. _They always are though. That's what keeps our streets safe. Weird cops mean good cops._

But Cope left a little too soon. The cop turned to a corner, an alley. He unbuttoned his uniform and an orange jumpsuit was revealed underneath it. Beside him, on the floor was a plastic bag that the cop didn't bring with him. From it, he took out a pair of jeans and a shirt and quickly changed into them. Next, he disposed of his uniform and the jumpsuit in the trash bin nearby.

He kept his badge, though, and his gun. Then, he entered the pub.

* * *

Jack, the butler or was he the ex-butler now of Justin Hammer? That didn't really matter. He was sitting in the farthest corner of Buck Pub, his eyes fixed on the door.

He's been where he was for over an hour now and still his boss hadn't entered.

_Maybe something went wrong. Maybe Mr. Hammer got caught. Maybe Bruno found a way._ All those thoughts were circling in his mind since the time he got there. His hand traveled to the phone in his pocket. He promised to do this right. _If_ _Mr_. _Hammer_…

The door to the pub opened and a guy walked in. He stopped at first, looking around. When he spotted the guy he was to meet with he sat down.

"How've you been Jack?" The man asked. He gestured to the mug of beer in front of him, almost asking if it was for him.

Jack nodded, shocked as to what had happened to his boss in prison. It was just two days ago when Jack visited him and they talked facing each other through a glass window, talking through a phone just like the rest of his boss' inmates were.

"I—I'm fine, sir." Jack said finally.

His boss sighed. "I told you to call me Bruno. You've been working with me long enough to call me by my _first_ _name_ now."

Jack nodded once more, remembering their previous conversation. _Remember, I'm taking his name as mine now. It'd be risky if you called me by my _real_ name._ "How are you, Bruno? You got here okay?"

"Yeah. I was treated by the EMTs really nice. They even tried to treat my scar here but I told them it was a scar. A scar's a scar."

"A scar's a scar." Jack repeated. "So, what's the plan?"

Hammer didn't need to look left or right now. They were in a pub…or a bar if you called it one. It was an old fashioned bar that managed to survive the rent and the taxes and all that. It was a fairly successful and well-known pub. It was, Jack would say, the Tortuga in California just like it was in the _Pirates of the Caribbean._ It was noisy and filled with all the nasty people you could name: drug dealers, drug users, murderers, robbers and all the customers couldn't even care less to report the people in it. Of course there wasn't a time when the police would come and check the place out, but when they did, it was either a stroke of luck that most of them weren't caught or if somebody hired another somebody as a look out.

The owner of the place is a good man, a good man just trying to do some business. The owner didn't want to associate with murderers, robbers and all other bad people but even if he could kick them out, they never did a bad thing to him. All they did was pay him for a drink and some peanuts. If they didn't do crime on _his_ territory, he won't bring the law to theirs.

"I get my name back." Hammer replied.

Jack nodded, understanding. "How, though?"

"Did you get my money just like I asked you to?"

His employee nodded once more.

"We enter the company. I heard they never truly did empty it. They just shut it down. Everything can still be done in the workshop. There is still a workshop in there, right?"

"Yes, sir. I mean, yes, Bruno."

"Good. You worry about the law. I'll handle the building of the suit. Once we're done, Tony Stark, can kiss his sorry ass goodbye." Hammer looked to his right, then to his left. There has to be some men stupid and crazy enough to help him, become his evil henchmen, in epic words.

His eyes landed on a woman. She was in a table, alone. But one could understand that she wasn't, even remotely alone. Her eyes said she had company with her.

Hammer turned to the table near her. There were men surrounding her, almost as if protecting her if something went bad.

He turned back to the woman, she had Olive colored skin, clearly an Afghan woman and so were the rest of the men near her.

Hammer smiled once more. It was good to smile. Healthy, even. He grinned, this time, a plan on his mind and a memory. He stood up carrying his mug of beer. He struggled to stand up, and when he reached near the woman, he tripped, falling very close to her. The men surrounding her quickly took him aside.

Her bodyguards held Hammer by his frail arms.

The woman stood up, eying him up, then down. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Hammer was right. She was an Afghan woman. The woman spoke English fluently but somewhere was a hint of an Arabic Accent as she spoke.

Hammer managed to stand upright, pulling away from her bodyguards. He leaned in close to her and said, "How much do you know about Tony Stark?"

The woman stared at him, her eyes almost turning red with hatred. "Tony Stark killed my brother and son."

_We'll get along pretty well then._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I am totally freaked out right now. My mom, along with my dad and her best friend are doing yoga right out our patio. I had an evil inkling to push them on our pool just to let them stop. It's weird seeing your parents do yoga. They even invited me to join. Like I would do that in front of too many witnesses. I would die of embarrassment. I'd rather do yoga alone. Like should all of them. If they continue, I might not update 'cause I'll be dead because of all the weirdness going on in this house. **

**Review to bring back the thrill in writing. By the way, if you've read the first book, the novel, it said there that the head (I forgot his name) had a sister and Abu was his nephew. It was kind of funny reading that part. :P And Buck Pub's a name I came up with, obviously. Venetian Hotel is a real hotel, but it's a hotel in Macau. I don't know if it's a hotel in Venice. *Shrugs* I also took the idea of the prison thing from CSI: New York, so I don't own any of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This will be my last update for the week because school starts again tomorrow. I am so excited for it! I had a lot of reviews the last time and I couldn't bear to go another week without updating. So, I forced myself to write another chapter. So, if you think this chapter's not that good, it's because my muse isn't with me right now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

"_Tony Stark killed my brother and son!"_ The Afghan woman continued, her eyes turning red with hatred. "He will pay."

Jack quickly leapt to his feet and raced to where his boss was standing. He stepped in front of Hammer but Hammer shook his head. Hammer eyed the woman, up then, down. He loved the part of his brain where he can somehow have people on his side. Hammer can easily be manipulative. "You have the evil henchmen, I don't. I have the money, you don't." He paused for a moment, then thought out loud. "I think you don't. You hate Iron Man, I hate Iron Man." He placed his arm around the woman. "Maybe we can work something out here because I have this wonderful plan."

The woman looked at him and took his arm away. "No."

"You haven't even heard my plan."

"You need _me._ Sure, I might need your money, but I'll be the boss, okay? You do what I say you need to do. Because if the doers that are told by the one who orders the doings follow the doings without questions, the one who orders the doings will be very happy. And if the one who orders the doers to do the doings is happy, then the doers are also happy. Also, you have to follow the one that orders the doers to do the doings so that the one who orders the doers to do the doings don't get killed by the evil men of the one who orders the doers to do…stuff."

Hammer looked at her for a moment, confused. For a moment there his tough exterior was replaced by a child's confused and begging face. "So…I'm the doer. And you're the one who orders the doer to do the doings? Why? Why can't I be the one who orders the whatever?"

This time, the woman leaned in closely and wrapped her arm around him. "Because like you said: I have the evil henchmen, you don't." She took her arm away. "Money doesn't bother me that much. I can have my men steal it from you if I wanted to, but I won't. Because I know you'll do my…bidding without question. Although, I would like to hear your plan…You know, see if I can squeeze it in _my_ plan."

"Uh-huh. And what if the doer doesn't want to be ordered doing stuff by the one who orders the doers to do all the doing?"

The woman stared at him, confused as well. "You're not making any sense."

Hammer frowned, mentally swearing that what he said had made sense.

The woman sat on a chair and placed her folded hands on the table. "Now…this plan of yours, is it any good?"

Hammer grinned menacingly, then grabbed the opposite chair.

* * *

The blinding sunlight glared at the people of Venice. It was one of those days when the air was cold and breezy but the sun that was staring down at them, made every person's day unbearable.

But for Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, nothing could have been much better. It was a day when the two of them weren't being stalked by admiring women and the paparazzi, but also a day when Happy Hogan decided to stay confined in his cold, peaceful hotel room. The latter part was the one Tony wasn't so happy about. He needed his bodyguard slash chauffer to keep away the women, even if they were all insanely, gorgeous Italian women.

They were the only couple or even people for that matter riding out in a gondola, circling the canals of Venice.

Pepper breathed in the cool air, the sunglasses shielding her eyes from the glaring sun. Her back was to Tony's chest and Tony's Arc reactor glowing magnificently, almost as if Pepper's presence made it stronger.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? We've been here a while." Tony offered, combing her hair with his hand.

"No. Outside is where I want to be. And besides, if we're in a hotel, there will be human presence. I mean, look at your surroundings. There's hardly any human being around, except maybe for this guy." She gestured to the boatman. "Let's just stay here…for another while."

"Yeah, and ruin our Caucasian skin. I like my skin. It's the Stark skin. I don't want to go back to the US of A looking like I've been roasted, which, right now, I kinda do." He sniveled, almost as if he was crying. "I'm being roasted." Then, he started sobbing dryly. "By my girlfriend. My gorgeous, perfect, tall girlfriend."

Pepper scoffed, turning around to smack his arm playfully.

He stopped and laughed. "Do you want to go to a mall?"

"No."

"How about someplace where there's shade?"

"No."

"You want me to go buy you a pair of shoes?"

"N—" She turned around to glare at him. "That's not going to work. I've bought two shoes while I've been here. Two is the maximum number. I can't have any more shoes because they might not fit in my luggage."

"We can always ship it back home." Tony muttered.

"I'm rambling here! Don't interrupt me while I'm rambling."

"Okay, okay."

She continued to glare at him. "You're interrupting by saying 'okay'."

Tony nodded, his face amused and a sign for her to go on.

She lifted her chin up and smiled. "My point is, I can't buy any more shoes. And you can't buy me shoes because that will be, like, I'm only with you for the shoes. Do you know what I mean? I said don't interrupt! Being with you just for the shoes is not the reason why I'm with you. I'm here with you because…I…like you."

Tony peered from under his sunglasses. "You _like_ me?"

Pepper avoided looking at him.

"You _like_ me, but you don't _love_ me."

She forced herself to look at him. "No! I do!"

"So, you love me?" He took off his sunglasses completely.

Pepper hesitated but said yes anyway. "It's hard for me to say the word, okay? It's like, the plague, when you say it to a guy, they run. And I don't want you to run. You know how you are with girls and with me, you're my boss. And if you run, I'm forced to look at you every day of my entire career. And if you run, and everything is awkward between us, I can't go find another job because I tried job hunting. I hated it! Remember when you disappeared and I thought—"

He grabbed her face, his eyes seeping through hers. "I'm not gonna run. I said I love you didn't I? When I rambled in front of you, in front of the cameras and stuff outside your house. I love you and that's not going to change. So, if I'm not gonna run, you're not gonna run."

Pepper blushed and then laughed. "If I ran, where would I possibly be going?"

He shrugged and pulled her closer. "I don't know. But you _did_ say it to me, the L word. When we thought we were going to die one a plane, do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" She mumbled. "That was uncalled for. I thought I was going to die. So I had to say it! It's like a necessary thing to say when you're about to die."

He kissed the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess so. But I still meant it."

"Me too."

"It's been a week here in Venice. You and me…"

"And Happy."

"And Happy. 'Happy' Harold Hogan. The guy's a one of a kind."

"That's why we should stay here a little bit longer because if we get back now, he might stay over again."

At the mention of that effect, Tony agreed.

* * *

The metal body of a man was standing right in the center of the room. It was being held up by wires and other contraptions that its name a normal person wouldn't know.

It was silver, plain silver.

Surrounding it was Justin Hammer, Raka Cali, a dozen men and Jack, the butler.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" Cali gloated, her face swelling with pride.

Jack, the butler, chuckled, folding his arms. "Does it work?"

Raka Cali's nose flared in irritation. "Of course it works!" She turned to Justin Hammer. "Does it work?"

Hammer laughed nervously. "Uh…I hope?"

Cali's eyes glowed with anger. "It's been a week of building and you don't know if it works?"

Hammer and Jack winced at her piercing cry, but Cali's men stood still like statues.

Cali took a step closer to Hammer. "You have a week left. Make sure it works."

"Yes Ma'am." Hammer quickly replied. He signaled for Jack to turn the suit on and for one of Cali's men to step inside it.

"Let's hope." Hammer repeated over and over.

The eyes of the metal man glowed, it took a step forward, but it recoiled at the step it made. Its head bounced off the body, then the glow was replaced by darkness.

Hammer stared at the remaining pieces of metal, then to Cali. He smiled awkwardly. This was not going the way he wanted it to. He was Justin Hammer. He doesn't take orders from anyone but he couldn't cross Cali, not with her big, buff, overly-tall, seemingly diagnosed with Gigantism men she calls her brothers. They didn't even look alike.

He was Justin Hammer. He takes control. He takes control. He _will_ control that metal suit, he _will_.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW, it's short, but it's the best that I can do for now. :) Please tell me what you think. Ooh, pray that my best friends and I will be classmates tomorrow. :D Ha ha! Let's hope I'll hear from you guys again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can just see your faces and hear your comments: "Finally! She's updated!" or "Great. She's updated. Oh sure, a little bit longer wouldn't have hurt." So sorry. It seems like everyday I have this quiz and I can't just slack off. I'm a junior now and if I want to be class Valedictorian (pssht. As if that's ever going to happen) I have to get every quiz perfect. Did I get every quiz perfect? No. Too bad for me. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

Hammer felt as if he'd burst of happiness any moment now. He felt crying out "It's alive! It's alive!" but of course, he couldn't. That would be embarrassing, especially if he did it in front of Kali. Instead he turned to Jack, the butler, and whispered, "It's alive! It's alive!"

Jack smiled. He was proud of his boss. The man of metal that they had tried to work on was finally working! Jack felt smart. He felt like he could do anything, even if he wasn't the one who did the major works.

Kali was beside them, too engrossed with the man of metal to notice two of her men were silently doing their Achievement Dance. She waved her hands, signaling for the man of metal to stop and for the man inside it to step out of the suit.

It did what it was told.

As soon as the man was out Kali ran her fingers along the surface of the thing. She grinned menacingly. She opened her mouth to speak but was greeted by an unexpected blow to the head. She didn't feel anything after that.

* * *

Pepper began working on the piles of papers stacked on her desk in her office. It wasn't that she didn't like being back in California, but it was just the tranquil that she missed. Paperwork never gave her that calmness or reserved feeling she got when she was in Venice…neither did the sight of the press. The minute she, Tony and Happy stepped out of the plane, she did expect them, but they always manage to surprise her still. Tony was, as always, a professional in front of the press. It was like he was made to be in front of the cameras. Happy was, well, fidgeting and hiking up his uniform.

She leaned back on her chair, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Tony was somewhere doing only God knows what and she was here, doing exactly what everybody knows she'd be doing: paperwork.

She jumped at the sound of the phone. She shook her head, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Pepper Potts," She said through the phone, grabbing her keyboard if the caller on the phone wanted to make an appointment of some kind.

"Pepper!" The person on the other end said.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Hello? Who's speaking?"

There was a pause before the person said again, "Pepper, it's me, it's Tony."

She couldn't help but not like where this phone call was going. The person on the phone didn't sound like Tony. He sounded like…Iron Man.

"Tony, where are you?"

"I'm…You've got to help me Pep. I'm at Hammer Industries. I received a tip that something suspicious was going on, but now, I…I'm pretty sure something's wrong. Pep, please come. I need your help. Don't bring anybody with you. Please, don't. I don't want the press to know about this."

Pepper was at lost for words. "I—I'll go right now." She didn't wait for his reply but grabbed her purse and dashed for the door.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But I just noticed that this is just the 8****th**** chapter and I'm almost going to the climax that's' pretty fast. So, I'm shortening my chapters a bit. :D I guess you guys will have to wait until I have free time again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

It was literally pure darkness at hammer Industries. Not only that, but pepper had that feeling, which Tony called Potts' Intuition, that what she was doing will result in sever consequences. She took out her phone from her purse and allowed what little light it could fill the room.

Surprisingly, Pepper didn't feel nervous, shaken or scared. She was calm at the matter at hand. She tried to look for the light switch but found none. _Great, _she thought, I'm literally in the dark right now. She dialed Tony's number and waited. It wasn't like Tony to not answer his phone. Even as he was on a mission and in the suit, he always answered his phone.

She dialed again. He didn't answer. "Hi, this is Tony Stark and you're Pepper Potts." Said his voicemail which was run by an intelligent subroutine for Jarvis that deployed individualized messages for each person in Tony's inner circle who might call. "Right now you don't know where I am, and probably I want to keep it that way. So maybe you should leave a message about why it's critically important that I call you, and how I'm failing both you and myself by not being here, and then once I get feeling good and guilty about it I'll give you a ring and we can work it out. Okay?" _Beeeep._

Something was definitely wrong. Tony told her to get here and now where was he?

"Welcome back." Iron man said. The voice startled Pepper a bit but she smiled in darkness.

"Tony, thank God. What's the crisis?" She heard his footsteps but she stayed put, moving in the dark was idiotic.

Tony didn't answer.

"Tony? Why, uh, why are the lights off?"

"Because Miss Potts I wouldn't like to freak you out."

"Why would I freak out?"

There was a loud pang and light filled the room. She squinted, looking around her she saw that she was in a lab slash workshop. White tiles on the floor, white paint and glass on the wall. On each entry and exit were buff and burly, olive-skinned men. On the center of the room was a hanged woman, dead.

Pepper looked past the woman and knew at once that it wasn't Tony who called her here but rather an unknown man of metal. It made her remember the Iron Mongler, Whiplash, War Machine and all those other drones she's encountered. Now it seems that she's been given another man of metal to add to her collection of Metal Men and experiences with Iron Man Wannabes.

Pepper knew Tony's eccentricity had rub off on her. She laughed, really laughed. She couldn't help it. She wiped the tears away and sighed. "I'm sorry…It's just that it's been a very hectic day and I guess I needed a laugh. Then, I was lured here, by you who I still don't know by the way. It just added to all the madness going on. So instead of getting more uptight, I laughed. You should try it. It takes off the worry in worry lines."

What pepper was doing was stalling. She was buying her self more time until Tony answered her call.

She tightened her grip on her phone and smiled wearily.

* * *

Tony grunted when Happy Hogan threw him an uppercut. Even if he would be safe inside his suit he needed to know human self defense and not rely on his suit his whole life. That was the reason why he hadn't answered Pepper's first ring, but now that he had taken a break, he answered her second call. "Hey, Pep."

She didn't answer.

"Pep?"

"I don't want to play games Virginia." Tony heard from across the line.

"Pep?" He asked again.

"I'm not planning on playing any games, mysterious kidnapper you." Came her retort.

At that statement, Tony ran out of his training room and to his workshop. "Jarvis, locate Pepper now!"

Jarvis didn't bother to answer. The matter was too urgent for sarcastic remarks.

"She is currently at Hammer Industries, sir."

Tony cursed under his breath. He took the Mark IV suit and quickly put it on. He wasn't sure how fast the rate he was in but thirty seconds later he landed right outside Hammer Industries' entrance.

"Jarvis, activate the X-Ray dimension view." His Heads-Up-Display showed him the inside of HI and Pepper's location to waste time searching for her. There she was, in the workshop. All entrances and exits were covered but no problem. He's Iron Man, isn't he?

* * *

**A/N: I just received my Iron Man 2 book last week. I finished it the next day and I loved it! Ivan Vanko should have kidnapped Pepper! The movie was a bummer if you compare it with the book. Anyway, my sister says when you write something in your blog, like for example your subject is Iron Man, there should be a disclaimer. Should there be? I'm new at the blogging thing. It's sort of required for us. Please answer me when you review. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Pepper looked around once more, trying to find anything that could help her escape.

Tony hadn't arrived yet which was a bad thing. This Mysterious Guy hadn't struck her at all...yet which is a plus. She pressed the call button again hoping that he'd answer but even if he did, she wouldn't know.

She was brought back to attention by the mysterious man who had sighed so loudly that she felt the ground shake.

"Let's get this over with Potts!" He bellowed loudly.

Then, Pepper didn't know whether he sneezed or what but as the man spoke, a part of the ceiling crashed, falling down. "Yes. Lets." Said a voice Pepper knew so well.

From the position of her arms crossed in front of her, she let them down and smiled brightly at Tony Stark. He gave Pepper a glance and she knew he was smiling back. "Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Hello!" The man cried out snapping their attention back to him. It wasn't a surprise that this man really needed the attention. He was a guy that lacked one and was practically desperate for it. It made him seem less odious but pitiful.

Tony ran at full speed, giving the man a head butt, while the guy's evil henchmen tried shooting at him but to no avail. He all locked them in his HUD and sent mini missiles at them as well, leveling the field.

Pepper stayed where she was, not wanting a bullet lodged somewhere in her body.

"What do you want with her?" Tony asked, holding the man up by his metal neck. The man didn't even struggle, but raised a hand and a bullet shot out of it. Tony double backed, but was hit anyway. He was hit so hard his HUD shook and the walls got blasted off.

"Tony!" Pepper screeched, but she was drowned out by the blast. She ducked and covered her ears, the explosion deafening her.

From the smoke Tony emerged, all red and gold as always. "I don't want to play games!" He said, mimicking the man's previous words.

The man, though, didn't notice. "Neither do I Anthony." The man ran towards Pepper, snatching her up. "All I want is you."

_Woah. _All I want is you._ That sounded a little dirty to me. Wait. Anthony_. _Hammer_, he thought. His eyes, though unseen, was glaring and bloodshot. "Let go of her Hammer!" He took a step forward but Hammer raised his hand on Pepper again, while Pepper tried her best to stay still. She wasn't scared at the moment, just pissed off. Of all the people to be handling her at the moment it was Hammer and Pepper didn't like to be handled.

"One step is all it'll take Anthony. " He told her. "It's either you die, or she dies."

Tony placed his hands on his hips which was a little humorous to look at seeing as he's in his suit. "I don't want to choose between those options though, _Justin._"

"Well, too bad." His hand glowed and Tony cried out, "Wait!" The glow vanished.

"Stop smirking Hammer!" Pepper yelled in exasperation.

Hammer looked at her, surprised. "You can't even see it!"

"I can feel it!"

Tony grinned, Pepper was stalling like she usually did in desperate times. But he had to get her to safety. Hammer's suit is powered the same way Ivan Vanko's was. It's no doubt he used Vanko's ideas. If it's the same one, it'll explode. "Jarvis, I need you to hack into Hammer's data base. Find its code, destroy it." He turned his attention back to Hammer. "Fine. Let's swap. Her for me. Is that good enough?"

Hammer thought for a moment then said. "Actually, I think I want something different." His voice disgusted Pepper. "I want both of you dead. She ruined me. You ruined me. It's only fair you two get to die. Look at the bright side, you'll be together in hell or wherever the heck you two are going. Without you, Anthony, I have no competition. Without Pepper, well, you'll be miserable. It's a win-win situation."

"I don't think you understand what a Win-Win situation is Hammer." Tony said.

"Sir, all codes destroyed." Jarvis' voice came.

Tony smiled secretly. It was time. He raised both his hands up as if he was surrendering. But in truth he had the ceiling on top of Hammer locked on. "Her for me, Hammer. It's the only option I'll consider."

Pepper shook her head as she pushed back tears. Hammer finally agreed, putting Pepper down on the floor, a feet away from her. "Come on Anthony, get out of that suit. A deal's a deal."

"That's the problem with you Hammer. You talk too much and you rely on your vocabulary skills to take over...making you vulnerable with or without the suit." He fired the ceiling on top of Hammer, and just seconds before it collapsed he grabbed Pepper and fired one last shot at his enemy.

He flew her to the nearest but highest building and watched as Hammer Industries slowly exploded. That was the strongest bullet he had ever made and with the suit self destructing, there was just no way Hammer can survive. The bullet was made to slice through metal, made to kill Iron Man and using it just now, it made Tony consider destroying it. Carrying it with him felt like he was carrying Pepper on missions.

"Pepper, you will literally be the death of me." He told her who was staring flabbergasted. He couldn't blame her. It was the second time he offered his own life for hers. It was stupid of him to even accept the realization that he loved her. It was idiotic and not Iron Man like. He put her in danger and she almost died. She could've gotten hurt, killed even. _Thank God, Hammer's not that smart._ Tony loves her too much and that was the problem. It made letting go so hard to do.

Pepper smiled and shrugged, as if nothing had even happened. She stepped closer to him and her eyes told him it was okay, that she was okay. Tony opened his face plate. he wanted to tell her this with her looking straight into his eyes, making sure that she knows this pains him too.

Pepper stepped back almost knowing what would come.

He took her hand. "I'm so sorry. I put you at risk and...God, you could've died Pepper!" His voice was shaking now. He didn't know he was feeling that way not until he had said it. He was really sorry and he felt destructive too.

"But I didn't die." She squeezed his hand, reminding him that she was okay and alive.

"But what if you did? I would never forgive myself. I kill for a living. Well, technically I save lives but in order to save lives one way or another somebody dies." He paused to breathe pondering if what he was about to do was for the best.

Pepper started shaking her head but he interrupted her, sighing deeply. "I think it's best if we keep our relationship strictly professional Miss Potts."

She didn't reply but pulled his metal body with all her strength closer to her. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him fervently. It was quick but sensuous.

He pulled away and cleared his throat. "We'll talk clean up tomorrow Miss Potts. Right now I just want to go home. I suggest you do the same. There's a car waiting for you below. I'll bring you down." He scooped her up in his arms, making it painfully slow because it would be the last time he'd get this close to her because tomorrow, they'll be back to just flirtations and banters.

Pepper got in the company car and watched him fly away, his face cold like the suit. She knew that when Tony's done, he's done. There's just no going back.

She'll just have to try as hell then.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

Tony had changed.

If there was one thing Pepper was certain about it was that Anthony Edward Stark had changed. She wasn't just sure if it was for the better or for worse. For the past few days, he couldn't even look at her. Even if he did, in his eyes were distant emotions. It was hard to talk to him looking all worn out and exhausted. It was terrifying.

"Tony." Pepper said his name with all formality that she could muster. He grunted, acknowledging her presence. That was their conversation. Her saying his name and he grunting a reply. It was oh-so-civilized! She strode in completely aware that he was just in his boxers picking out the day's clothes. She wasn't sure if he was aware of his half-naked self at the moment. It was a weird view, but she didn't mind.

Tony kept rummaging in his closet, looking for a pair of jogging pants. It was usually Pepper or Natalie who laid his clothes out every time he woke up, but he wanted change. So, this was it. Apparently, looking for pieces of clothing was a bit difficult that he thought it would be.

Pepper folded her arms and waited for him to finish. But somehow, waiting felt like agony. He was just standing there half-naked and grunting at the clothes he didn't like he saw.

She gasped, catching his attention.

He stopped. "Anything you need Miss Potts?"

"You."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

It never registered in her mind that she said that out loud. God she was feeling aggravated right now. She gave him a wry smile in return, almost begging him to do something...to her. Anything to just feel him again. As if reading her mind, he stepped closer and slowly caressed her cheek.

It was painful for the both of them. Pepper closed her eyes at the touch. She missed him, there was no doubt about that. Tony pulled his hand away, realizing it was only a matter of time till they...kissed.

It was slow, sensuous, expected but all the same: mind blowing. She wrapped her arms around him, afraid he'd leave but he didn't. He ran his hand through her hair, while the other held her head in place. They kissed some more. He ripped open her blouse and she kicked off her shoes. They both knew what was going to happen next. They weren't kids. This wasn't even make up sex. God, they haven't touched like this for weeks. It was only a matter of time.

Time. If only he could go back and change everything. But he was grateful for what was happening. He never wanted anything or anyone so badly. Time. If he could've been there in time.

* * *

A few minutes later they both laid in bed, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling not saying a word. Pepper knew that this-them-it was just a slip up. But everything she felt told her it wasn't. She fell in love with him, kissed him, had sex with him. She relaxed and slowly got up to leave. She wanted him to stop her...and he did.

"Just stay here...with me. I miss you." He told her.

She laid back down, and snuggled close to him. After a few minutes he said, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." _There's going to be a _but_. I just know it._

"But Iron Man will always have enemies. And I can't let you take that risk."

Pepper rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Stop thinking about me for a second and think about you." She sat up. "You're always there saving lives and risking your own for others' sake. You always take care of everybody and no one's taking care of you! God knows how many bruises you have under there. Let _me_ save your life. Let _me_ take care of you. I love you Tony Stark. I always will and you can't just not make me feel nothing for you. So you just can't expect me to be who I was. And I'm not expecting you to not be Iron Man. I just...I want to be _your_ Iron Man. Because I've tried. Seriously, I have tried to get you to notice me again. God knows I've tried. It's not working...'cause you've always noticed me. you never stopped. Just let go for once and let _me_ be your hero."

He swallowed hard and sat up as well, cupping her face. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that!" Pepper laughed in relief and kissed him. he responded with great pleasure. Pushing her back on the bed, ready for round two.

He knew that there's no changing her mind. He didn't want to anyway.

He loves her. She loves him.

He's a hero. She's his hero.

Screw them enemies of his. They were going down. He just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed since day one of this story. I love you guys all so much. And for those who continued to read this fic, thank you as well. Now, why don't you guys give me a review one last time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've attempted a prologue for this story but so far my muse hasn't been with me. But please read my other PepperOny fic: You're Not The Only One. I was too inspired with all of your reviews that I couldn't just ignore making another one. I hope you guys like it.**

**The plot is:**

**Virginia has always been amiable, too amiable that she's taken advantage of. When Tony Stark employs her at Stark Industries he turns her into Pepper. But when he realizes he's in love with her, will he be able to assure her that he's not in love with Pepper but with Virginia as well?**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
